Then Just Leave Me Behind
by Nebbia Maladetta
Summary: "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Hanya saja aku kehujanan dan—umm..." "Jadi kau ingin berteduh di rumahku malam ini?" — Berawal bertemu yang terkesan awkward, sampai rahasia-rahasia terungkap. Gokudera Hayato hanya terdiam menghadapi kenyataan. [8059, AU, OOC maybe? Mind to RnR?]


Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.

24yo!80, 18yo!59 / Alternate Universe / shounen-ai, yaoi / possible Out of Character, typo(s). Gomen

**Well, enjoy guys?**

* * *

**ZRAAASSHH!**

Di dalam kamarnya, Gokudera Hayato duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan kaki lurus. Kepalanya agak menunduk, helaian _silver_-nya jatuh menutupi kedua _emerald_-nya yang setengah tertutup. Melalui sudut matanya, Gokudera melirik ke arah jendela yang agak terbuka. Hujan cukup deras malam ini. Di sekeliling jendela tersebut terlihat basah—sepertinya airu hujan masuk ke dalam. Tapi toh Gokudera tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Matanya mulai terpejam, keadaannya setengah tidak sadar. _Setengah_. Dan begitu kesadarannya mulai menipis, suara ketukan pintu membuat kedua matanya melebar dan kesadarannya langsung terkumpul. Berdecak, dia mencoba mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu—tapi yang ada siapapun itu yang mengetuk pintu malah mengetuknya lebih keras. Mengganggu.

Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu—menuju pintu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kenop pintu yang dingin, dia memutarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia menangkap seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya—rambut hitamnya yang basah, dan bajunya yang tak kalah basah. Menatap ke wajah pemuda itu, Gokudera melihat cengiran.

Ternyata ad orang yang kehujanan dan masih bisa nyengir.

"Umm—_doumo_."

Tak perlu dua detik untuk Gokudera membanting pintu keras-keras. Tapi sesuatu menahan pintu itu tertutup—dan jelas 'sesuatu' itu pasti pemuda yang ada di luar saat ini. Mendengus kesal, pemilik helaian _silver_ itu membuka pintunya. Lagi.

"Katakan urusanmu." Ucap Gokudera ketus.

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut yang berambut hitam, dia menatap Gokudera, "_maa_, _maa_. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Hanya saja aku kehujanan dan—umm..."

Dengan otaknya yang bisa dibilang 'jenius', Gokudera tentu saja mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan orang itu padanya. "Jadi kau ingin berteduh di rumahku malam ini?" tebaknya cepat.

"Yaa—kalau kau tak keberatan?" Lagi, tawa pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu." Balas Gokudera, dia kembali menutup pintu dan dicegah lagi oleh yang berambut hitam.

"Aku Yamamoto Takeshi! _Yoroshiku_!" Ucap pemuda itu—Yamamoto Takeshi—cepat. Senyuman seolah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, kesannya seperti orang yang selalu ceria.

Gokudera terdiam, lalu dia melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu dan membalik tubuhnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dan mengatakan, "Gokudera Hayato. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, tch."

Yamamoto tersenyum senang, dia melangkah masuk dan langsung mendekati Gokudera—merangkulnya. "Ahaha, _arigatou na_!"

Gokudera mengerjap, "B-bodohJangan seenaknya! Che, kau membuat bajuku basah tahu! Ganti baju sana!" Dia mendorong tubuh Yamamoto kesal.

"_Maa maa_, _warui, warui_~ ahaha," Yamamoto melepaskan rangkulannya, menyadari bahwa dia memang membuat pakaian Gokudera basah, "omong-omong, aku ganti baju menggunakan apa..."

Pemilik rambut _silver_ itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menghela nafas. Dia menunjuk kamarnya sendiri dengan ibu jari; "Di sana. Cari saja yang muat—sepertinya aku punya beberapa baju yang kebesaran."

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah Yamamoto, tawanya kembali terdengar, "ahaha, baik, baik. _Arigatou_~"

"Che." Gokudera berjalan entah kemana—Yamamoto memperhatikannya sampai punggung pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

_**Beberapa waktu kemudian**_...

Gokudera menendang pintu kamarnya sampai terbuka lebar, melihat Yamamoto duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Di tangannya kini terdapat nampan dengan dua cangkir kopi panas di atasnya. Yamamoto mendongak, lalu tersenyum menatap Gokudera, "yo, Gokudera!"

Dengusan pelan merespon sapaan Yamamoto, lalu pemilik helaian _silver_ itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja belajar yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Hei, Gokudera. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Yamamoto, menatap Gokudera yang saat ini menyerahkan cangkir kopi padanya, "_sankyuu_~"

"Tanya apa." Ketus Gokudera, meyesap kopinya setelah dia menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya—kakinya naik ke meja, "jangan yang macam-macam."

"_Ettoo_—" Yamamoto memandang ke sekeliling, seolah sedang mengatur kata-kata, "di rumah ini kau... tinggal sendiri?"

Gokudera hanya mengangguk menanggapi Yamamoto, dia mendorong kurisnya dengan kaki sehingga kursinya hanya berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang.

"Ahahaha, apa itu sebabnya kau sedingin ini?"

"...apa maksudmu, _baka_."

"Yah, aku hanya merasa sikap Gokudera dingin sekali~" tawa Yamamoto lagi, menyesap kopinya lalu kembali menatap Gokudera, "kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, Gokudera!"

Gokudera menatap Yamamoto tajam selama sesaat, ekspresinya mengeras. Gokudera menempatkan kursinya sampai kursi itu berdiri dengan empat kaki—lalu dia bangkit. Cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong kembali ke nampan di atas meja dan dia kembali menatap Yamamoto, "kalau kau sudah selesai, berikan gelasnya. Sudah malam, tidur sana." Ucapnya, menyambar cangkir kopi di tangan Yamamoto yang sudah kosong juga.

Pemilik helaian _silver_ itu bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar. Sampai Yamamoto bicara, "_are_? Lalu Gokudera akan tidur dimana?"

Decihan terdengar lagi dari Gokudera, "sofa," jawabnya, lalu membanting pintu sampai tertutup rapat.

* * *

Lewat tengah malam, dan Yamamoto Takeshi masih terjaga. Badai makin menjadi-jadi di luar, membuat suhu udara makin dingin. Perlahan, dia bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu—melihat Gokudera Hayato tertidur di salah satu sofa panjang disana.

Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir Yamamoto, dia mendesah pelan. Kesannya seolah tak percaya bahwa pemilik rumah ini benar-benar mengizinkan orang yang amat sangat baru dikenalnya tidur di kamarnya sementara dia sendiri tidur di sofa. Mengacak-acak helaian hitamnya, Yamamoto berjalan kembali menuju kamar Gokudera. Mengambil selimut, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

Dia menatap wajah Gokudera selama beberapa saat. Helaian _silver_ pemuda itu nyaris menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ekspresinya juga begitu tenang—beda saat dalam keadaan terjaga, yang kesannya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Dalam hati Yamamoto bertanya-tanya bagaimana Gokudera bisa tetap tertidur meski badai di luar begitu mengganggu. Ditambah lagi suhu udara yang tak bisa dibilang dingin—melainkan _amat sangat _dingin. Kurva-nya membentuk senyuman simpul, Yamamoto menggunakan selimut yang ada di tangannya untuk menutupi tubuh Gokudera dari leher ke bawah.

Terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari ujung selimut, pria bersurai hitam itu memastikan bahwa Gokudera tidak terganggu karenanya. Mendapati tak ada gerakan dari pemilik surai _silver_ itu, Yamamoto kembali ke kamar.

**TbC (?)**

A/n : oh, hai (?) saya mempersembahkan prolog ini untuk **Yato-kun** yang sedang berulang tahun di sana. /dimana/ Hai, Yato-kun, hai (?) 8D Udah jadi ya, jangan nagih lagi 8D /woi

Mind to RnR, guys? .w.)/ #jder


End file.
